1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a logic circuit, and more particularly to a flipflop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flipflops are basic units for integrated circuits (ICs), of which performance has a significant effect on performance thereof. Many kinds of flipflops have developed among which sense amplifier-based flipflops have received focus. FIG. 1 shows a conventional flipflop 10 composed of 24 transistors, which cause signal variations resulting serious logic errors during application.